


Falling Fast

by expiredlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredlove/pseuds/expiredlove
Summary: On one fateful morning in December, 2009, Phil comes to the realisation that he might be in love with Dan.





	Falling Fast

"Phil?" A soft voice repeatedly said. The tone the person was using wasn't demanding or annoyed, it just sounded fond. The person, whose limbs were tangled with Phil's, pulled a little and freed their arm from its previous position, which was underneath Phil's body. Phil was about to groan and mumble a complain about the fact that his comfortable position and sleep had been disturbed when the person placed a big but soft hand on his cheek. They gently stroked Phil's cheek with their thumb and Phil was just starting to doze off again when the voice spoke up once more.

"Phil? It's two in the afternoon, I think it's time for us to get out of bed."

Phil let out a deep sigh and counted to ten before he finally opened his eyes. They immediately met the chocolate brown ones that had become so familiar after only a short period of time.

"Good morning, Dan," Phil whispered. He couldn't help but smile at the beautiful boy in front of him. Many people would've disagreed with him when he called Dan beautiful, because the eighteen year old had purple bags underneath his eyes and the brown locks of his straightened fringe had started to curl at the tips, which made his hair look very messy, and the tummy his hand was currently lying on didn't exactly match society's beauty standards either, but Phil didn't mind. He didn't mind any of those things. In fact, he thought they made Dan even more beautiful. He adored Dan's lanky body, because he was just as tall as him. And he loved Dan's eyebags, because they reminded him of the conversations they had last night. Dan had refused to go to sleep, insisting that he wasn't tired, because he just wanted to keep on talking to Phil, but Phil knew damn well that the sound of his voice only helped lull the boy to sleep. He also really liked the way Dan's hand fit in his own. These were all things he liked, or loved about the boy.

It was strange. Dan and Phil had been talking to each other on the Internet for months and online they never seemed to have a problem with exchanging I love you's. It was only after they had met for the first time and Dan had kissed him on the Manchester Eye that that had changed. It made the both of them realize that they felt the same way about each other. They wouldn't just be saying those three words in a friendly way anymore - if that had ever been the case at all. Things were different now. They liked each other in a romantic way and because of the change in their relationship they stopped saying the words altogether.

Phil sometimes wondered if he was in love with Dan. He knew Dan was beautiful and he knew that Dan was the most important person in his life. He also knew that he would do anything to make Dan happy. The boy had a tendency to think of the worst case scenarios and convince himself that that scenario was definitely going to happen, but Phil always tried to give some counterbalance. He tried to point out the good possible outcomes of situations and tried to convince him that life wasn't all that bad. This was hard for Phil, because he was a really anxious person himself, but he felt like it was something he needed to do. If you care about someone, you have to put that person's needs before your own needs sometimes. And as he was looking into Dan's sparkly brown eyes, he totally felt like it was worth it.

After letting out another deep sigh, Phil dramatically threw the covers off of them, which left Dan complaining about the cold and immediately curling up on the bare mattress. Phil was trying his best to ignore the urge he felt to crawl back into bed and to pull his boyfriend's shivering body against his own, so he stretched instead, to distract himself. He rubbed his eyes a few times and took a few steps towards his window. His eyes fell on a picture they had taken on the day they first met which was proudly displayed on his window sill and it made his heart feel some kind of way. He felt warm on the inside. 

When he realized Dan was staring at him from his curled up position on the bed, he snapped out of his trance and returned to his task of opening the curtains. When he did, he was surprised to see the sun was shining brightly. This was something rare for a December afternoon, especially because it had been so cold this week. But then again, the world just seemed to get brighter when Dan and Phil were together. When he turned around he saw Dan sitting with his legs dangling off the edge of his bed. A ray of sunlight hit a part of his body, which made him look even more beautiful. Part of his face was lit up by the sun, which made one of his eyes look very warm and sparkly and the other one looked darker, and for some reason more tired. The contrast was incredible. Phil wished he could take a picture of Dan in this moment, so he could proudly display it on his window sill as well, but unfortunately he couldn't. Or rather, he didn't want to go get his camera now. It would ruin the spontaneity and beauty of the moment. Dan wasn't aware of the beauty he was radiating in this moment and as soon as Phil would put a camera in his face, Dan would fake a smile and it just wouldn't be the same. So Phil tried to memorize the sight as best as he could and saved the mental image somewhere safe inside his mind.

Dan, who had been staring out of the window, suddenly moved and turned to face Phil.

"Breakfast?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. They didn't need many words to explain what they wanted or needed to each other, they just knew. 

"I'll go get us some food. You can pick a movie, alright?" Phil proposed. Dan silently agreed and sat down on the floor, quietly flicking through Phil's collection of DVD's.

When Phil returned to the bedroom with a tray of food and he saw Dan was already sitting in bed with his laptop on his lap, Phil came to a realisation. He loved Dan. As soon as he walked into the room and saw Dan with that fond look in his eyes, holding the corner of the duvet up so Phil could crawl back into bed next to him, he felt like Dan might just feel the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out the Dan version of this oneshot! https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432338


End file.
